


The Nature of Power

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Duke and Nathan as occasional fuck buddies, M/M, PWP, Teasing, Toys, trouble-free AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Nathan gives Duke some instructions and Duke willingly follows them.PWP - this is 0% plot, 99% smut, and 1% feelings.





	The Nature of Power

Duke was having a thoroughly average day until he got the text from Nathan: [ wanna play tonight? ]. 

Duke didn't have anything particular planned for the evening, so he sent back [ what did u have in mind? ]. 

The reply came straight away, [ you, naked and kneeling on the floor of your bedroom, hard and waiting, for me to arrive with handcuffs ].

Duke read the sentence through three times in a row. It had been a while since they had done this, but he still remembered the rules they had agreed and he still remembered how good it could be. He stared at the text for another long moment, then quickly typed [ what time ] and hit send.

He didn't have to wait long for a reply, [ 8pm ] and then another, [ wanna play? ]. 

Duke thought about it for the space of one breath. [ yeah ] he sent.

At 7.30pm he took a shower. By 7.55pm he was naked and kneeling; the "hard" part pretty much taking care of itself with the anticipation. The main door was locked but not bolted; Nathan would let himself in with the key Duke had given him for just such occasions. It wasn't until he looked at the clock again at 8.02pm that he realised that Nathan was bound to keep him waiting. He was probably up on deck in fact, stretching it out, thinking about Duke down here waiting for him. The thought sent a shiver all the way up and down Duke's spine.

At 8.06pm the sounds of the door opening were followed by Nathan's voice, "Duke." It wasn't exactly a greeting. It wasn't really anything except a way for Nathan to communicate the fact that it was him. Duke heard the door being closed, locked and bolted and then Nathan was there, looking down at him with that little grin of his; subtle enough you had to look for it, but Duke knew him well enough to see that he was pleased.

Nathan walked slowly around him. From behind he stretched out a foot to slowly push Duke's knees a little further apart, then he ran the tip of his shoe up the inside of Duke's leg to nudge at his balls before pulling away. He walked around to face Duke again, looked him up and down, taking in the expression on Duke's face, looking over his hard cock, and kept him waiting for another moment more. Then he  pulled out a pair of handcuffs and held them up for Duke to see. He reached down with the other hand and put a couple of fingers under Duke's jaw, a little upwards pressure enough to prompt Duke to stand. "On the bed," he said.

Duke nodded, whole body tingling, and followed Nathan who pulled pillows together for Duke to lean on against the headboard. Then he clipped a cuff on Duke's wrist and pulled it to one side, to the hidden bar behind the bedside cabinet that gave the other cuff something to clip to on the otherwise sleek bed. Duke knew from experience that when Nathan pulled his other hand across to the far side of the bed and clipped that one in place too, that his arms would be stretched out to their limit, giving him no room at all to move. The cuffs would leave marks on his wrists but it would be worth it.

Once Nathan was satisfied Duke was held in place, he walked to the end of the bed to take in the view. He kicked off his shoes, pulled something from his jacket and held it up as he had the cuffs. Duke recognised a pair of nipple clamps, a chain between them. His breathing deepened just a little. Nathan held his gaze for a long moment before he walked around to the side and clipped one on, watching Duke's eyes close with a sharp little breath as the metal and black silicone closed down over sensitive skin. Nathan walked around to the other side of the bed and trailed the chain across Duke's chest. Duke had his eyes closed and Nathan stood there and waited until he opened them, watching the questioning look in Duke's eyes.

"You don't get a choice," Nathan told him. "I'm putting this on you anyway. But I'm curious; do you want me to?" Duke looked at him for a long moment, then closed his eyes again, shifted his shoulders against the pillows, strained the muscles in his arms against the cuffs and it was not so much like he was deciding what he wanted to happen as what he wanted to say.

He stilled, opened his eyes and looked up at Nathan waiting for his answer. "Yeah," Duke said. Nathan reached down and slowly clipped it on, gently pulled at it experimentally and listened to the low whine from Duke's throat. Nathan ran a single finger from the centre of Duke's chest down over the chain, pulling at it and making Duke hiss in another sharp breath, and then on down to his erection where Duke's hips bucked upwards towards Nathan's hand. Nathan pulled away without any real contact and Duke's hiss turned into a stifled whine of frustration instead.

Nathan pulled something else from his jacket and held it up for Duke to see: a cock ring. Black leather that Nathan didn't pause to ask a question about, just strapped tight around Duke's cock and balls. Then he stood back to admire the view, eyes darting over the various pieces of leather, silicone and metal that were holding Duke in place in one way or another.

Nathan reached out then and wrapped his fingers around and ran his hand up Duke's cock once, then pulled away to take off his jacket and throw it at the sofa. Duke's whine of frustration this time was louder. "What colour are you at?" Nathan asked, referring to their agreed Green/Amber/Red safe words. Duke took a couple of deep breaths, pressed his head back against the headboard. "Green," he said. Nathan's grin was brief but fierce.

He ran a hand over Duke's chest again, catching the nipple clamp chain as though by accident and making Duke hiss. He ran his hand over Duke's hip, and down his leg, fingers just brushing the sensitive skin at the inside of Duke's thigh. Duke shifted his leg and whined with the frustration of his limited movement.

"God I love that noise," Nathan told him with feeling. He played for a long time with touching Duke just enough to draw it out time and time again, touching him  _ just _ hard enough, in places  _ just _ sensitive enough, and for  _ just _ long enough to get a reaction. He played for a long time with drawing as many whines out of Duke as he could. Then he stood back and watched, Duke still breathing hard, cock still hard, still waiting for him. 

"What do you want?" Nathan asked.

"You," Duke told him after a moment.

"Be more specific," Nathan said.

Duke hesitated, closed his eyes, shifted his head. Whether unsure what would get the best reaction or unsure what he really wanted it wasn't clear but then he spoke again, "Your cock."

Nathan joined Duke on the bed then, straddling him high over his stomach, legs wide so he didn't touch him. "You're going to let me fuck your face," he said. It wasn't a question but he left a space for Duke to respond. After a moment Duke nodded; quick and short and eager. Nathan undid his belt and flies and pulled out a condom. The muscles in Duke's arms tensed again as he watched, but he didn't move; he couldn't. 

With the condom on, Nathan braced his hands against the wall, pushed his hips forward and Duke took his cock into his mouth. Nathan looked down, watching Duke and watching what he was doing to him. He moved carefully, paying attention to the fact that Duke couldn't move at all, and Duke made space for him as Nathan's thrusts grew longer and his rhythm gradually shifted. Long thrusts grew faster and faster, and after all that attention and anticipation it wasn't long before Nathan let out a shout as he came.

Nathan pulled out, wiped himself off with a tissue, zipped himself back up and sat on the side of the bed. He rested his hand on Duke's chest and played with the chain that ran from nipple to nipple, pulling it first one way then the other. "Thinking about getting another one of these," he told Duke. "A heavier chain, or weights maybe, so you can  _ really _ feel the pull," he finished as he jerked the chain down, short and sharp, tugging at both nipples together. Duke flicked back his head in reaction, the pillows only just saving his head from cracking against the headboard. "Careful," Nathan told him. "Or I'll have to restrain you more thoroughly next time."

Duke didn't say anything, but his eyes widened as he looked at Nathan, still playing with the chain. "You like both those ideas," Nathan pointed out. "Maybe next time I'll restrain you against the wall. Straps around your wrists and arms and forehead. Collar round your neck. Nipple clamps with weights and …" Nathan paused as his attention ran down Duke's body. He looked at his cock for a good long while and then his gaze ran on down his legs. "... straps around your ankles, holding your legs far apart. Maybe a strap around your hips so you can't move at all and, I'll have all the access I want," he finished as he knelt on the bed again but this time lower down, putting himself between Duke's knees. He pushed Duke's legs further apart with his own and brought a hand to Duke's balls, cupping them gently, feeling around the cock ring. 

Duke was breathing hard. "What colour?" Nathan asked. 

There was only the slightest pause before Duke replied, "Green."

Nathan settled on the bed, got comfy as he brought both hands between Duke's legs. "I love to hear those whines and moans of yours," Nathan said. "So that is what this is about now. Teasing touches until I've heard my fill. And you can beg all you like but I'm only going to let you come once I've heard you say what I want."

Nathan's long careful fingers curled around Duke's cock and pulled slowly up. "W-what do you want to hear?" Duke managed to ask.

Nathan huffed out a little laugh, "Not going to tell you that," he said, as though that should have been obvious. Duke threw his head back again and moaned from deep in his throat.

"Yeah that's it," Nathan encouraged him. He drew his hand back down, slowly, the fingers of his other hand brushing lightly over Duke's balls and perineum. He gave him a few more slow, lazy strokes and then pulled away completely, sitting back to watch Duke's reaction.

The loss of contact was sudden enough that Duke whined loudly, and looked up to see if Nathan was moving away all together. He knew Nathan was going to make him wait. It was only the fact it was one of the rules they'd agreed that let Duke know Nathan wasn't going to simply go home and leave him there for hours.

Nathan held his eye as he leaned forward and unclipped one of the clamps. He ran his hand over the newly-released nipple and bent down to suck a warm wet kiss onto it, pressing his tongue against sensitive flesh and grinning at the noise Duke made.

Nathan took the free clamp in his hand and knelt back down on the bed in his position between Duke's knees, the chain running down over Duke's chest and stomach to his hip. Nathan pulled on the clamp a couple of times, tugging at Duke's nipple as the fingers of his other hand brushed lightly over the side of Duke's cock, and watched the tension held in Duke's arms.

He set the clamp down on Duke's hip (where he could easily reach it again) and sat back to run his hands up the insides of Duke's legs, bringing his thumbs together by his balls and then curving his fingers around to grip his cock over the cock ring. He moved one hand to stroke Duke's cock - a slow, light touch - and the other to brush against balls and the soft surrounding skin. Duke moaned with the pleasure of it and whined with frustration at the lightness of the touches. "Please," he begged.

"What?" asked Nathan, all fake innocence, which just made Duke whine all the more. "Tell me what you want," Nathan said.

"More," replied Duke. "Harder, faster, tighter … more."

For a moment, Nathan obliged; he squeezed Duke's balls tight and tightened the fingers of his other hand as he shifted to a rhythm that would soon make Duke come. For a moment he did this; one breath, two. Duke responded with a long moan of pleasure; low and deep.

And then Nathan pulled it back; shifted back into feather-light touches and moaned himself at the sound of Duke's whine. "Harder," he asked, but Nathan did not oblige.

"You like it hard?" Nathan asked. "Hard and fast and rough?"

"You know I do," Duke told him with feeling. "You know… God Nathan the way you touch me … your hands, your tongue, your cock … you are … you are so good. You know exactly what I like."

If Duke had hoped that was what Nathan wanted to hear him say, he was wrong. But Nathan gave him some false hope by shifting back into that harder-faster rhythm for a moment. Just a moment, then he pulled it back again.

Duke's whine was long and loud and the tone of his voice changed now as he begged again, "Please. I know you can do anything you want but please, make me come. Let me come."

Nathan gripped tighter with both hands, but moved them so slowly they were barely moving at all. "Tell me who has the power here," he instructed. 

"You," Duke answered quickly. "You do Nathan, always you."

Nathan shifted into that hard and fast rhythm, fingers moving quickly up and down Duke's cock. His other hand gripped Duke's balls tight, and he pushed his knees against Duke's legs, pushing them further apart again. Duke moaned, "Yes, God yes, don't stop please don't stop fuck," his words running into each other as he came, quickly and hard, pulling against the cuffs hard enough they would leave a mark on his wrists for days. Duke moaned again, let his head fall back, "Fuck," said, and Nathan watched as all the tension fell out of his body.

Nathan took off the strap, the clamp and the cuffs, throwing them down on the floor. He pulled Duke's arms down to his sides, "Alright?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Duke replied. "Good. God Nathan."

Nathan lay down beside him. There was a contrast there between Duke, boneless and naked, marks on his wrists, and Nathan, fully dressed and back in control of himself after his earlier orgasm. But it was a contrast that worked, they fitted together somehow. For all that this was a casual thing and it might be months before they did it again; they fitted. 

Nathan rested a hand on Duke's chest and they lay there for a while, breathing in companionable silence.

"Did you mean it about the weights?" Duke asked. "The . .. collar?" he added, a little catch in his voice before the final word.

Nathan turned to look at him. "If you want," he told him. "I like the idea of you strapped to the wall, not able to move an inch. Legs spread wide for me."

"I … yeah."

"Not sure what I'd strap you  _ to _ though," acknowledged Nathan, the practicalities starting to creep into the fantasy.

"I can probably help with that," Duke said. "I've got some ... toys. Packed away somewhere, I'll have to look them out sometime. Not now though," he added. "Sleepy."

"You sound it," Nathan agreed. "Sure you're good?" he asked. "Need anything before I leave?"

"Nah I'm good," said Duke, eyes closed as he sounded half asleep already.

Nathan turned to sit up on the edge of the bed, running his hand over Duke's chest as he went. Duke reached out and grabbed Nathan's hand. "Strictly within the context of bedroom activities Nathan, you have always had power over me," he said. His eyes were still closed and he could almost have been asleep, could almost have been dreaming.

Nathan squeezed his hand and pulled the covers over him before he left, not vocalising his thought that the only reason he was here tonight at all was because of the power Duke held over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any form of positive comment is always very welcome.
> 
> If you enjoyed this there is now a sequel along much the same lines: [The Nature of Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316491).


End file.
